Another Chance
by Anne Aragon
Summary: Instead of killing Harry, Voldemort decides to raise him as his own. four years later,and Harrys back with his family, now how is Harry going to cope with the turn his life has taken
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans Potter sat huddled behind a bush, wand at the ready. Today was the day she had dreamed of for countless nights, today was the day she would get her son back. Staring up at the mansion that housed Voldemort and his death eaters, Lily couldn't help but remember what had happened nearly five years ago.

They had only been in hiding for a month when Voldemort had shown up. Dumbledore had warned James and Lily that Voldemort was after their youngest son Harry, informed them about the prophecy, the one that marked her little boy as Voldemorts destruction. So James and Lily had gone into hiding with their two sons, Robert Edward Potter and Harry James Potter, hoping that they could keep them safe.

Sadly everything had gone wrong, a week into hiding and Voldemort had shown up, barely leaving James and Lily alive, but he wasn't there to kill anyone, Voldemort had decided it would be much more productive to raise Harry as his own. Lily could remember clearly how Voldemort had taken her six month old son out of his crib and into his arms. There was nothing she could do then, nothing anyone could do. They had spent the next four and a half years trying to get their son back; all the while trying to stop Voldemort from gaining even more power.

They had finally caught a break; the order of the phoenix had captured a death eater that was very willing to tell them Voldemorts whereabouts as long as he wasn't shipped off to Azkaban.

So that's why Lily found herself, hiding behind a bush, next to Sirius, ready to storm the mansion with the rest of the order as soon as Dumbledore gave the orders. She heard the signal, nodding at Sirius, Lily stood up; it was time to get her baby back.

~HARRY~POTTER~

Bellatrix Lestrange ran across the hallway, dragging Harry along with her, firing hexes and curses behind her shoulder at oncoming order members.

They were in the middle of a death eater meeting when members of the Order of the phoenix had suddenly attacked, forcing the death eaters to scatter, and all going in different directions. In the commotion Bellatrix had lost sight of Lord Voldemort and her husband, but she knew what she needed to do.

Harry Potter had become Lord Voldemorts most prized possession, his protégé. Voldemort had spent the past four and a half years teaching Harry about the dark arts, and his views on muggles.

All those teachings had turned Harry into a frightening four year old. The poor kid didn't stand a chance at a happy life, taught to see the darkness in everything, taught to manipulate situations till he got everything he wanted, Harry was no ordinary child. Bellatrix was sure that a year or two more under Voldemorts influence and Harry would be completely lost to the light side.

Bellatrix ran into the room at the end of the hallway, slamming the door shut and magically sealing it, it wouldn't take long for the order members to break through but at least it would slow them down.

She looked down at the small boy holding her hand. She could tell that Harry was scared, but he would never willingly show it.

"Everything is going to be o.k.?" Bellatrix said reassuringly, running across to the door on the other side.

"Liar" Harry said trying to keep up, as the order members broke through the locked door.

Bellatrix chuckled, running out of the door and down another hallway she had never felt any sort of emotion towards anyone, but when Voldemort had kidnapped Harry, he had charged Bellatrix with his well being and over the years she had grown extremely attached to him, seeing him as the son she had never wanted.

"Get behind me" Bellatrix told Harry, as she turned to face the oncoming order members, as she shot unforgivable curses and hexes at them.

It was three against one and normally they would have beaten Bellatrix by now but she knew they were afraid to hit Harry, using that to her advantage Bellatrix manoeuvred Harry in front of her. In the midst of the chaos Bellatrix recognised two of the order members, the werewolf Remus was one and Harrys father James was the other.

Harry had never been told about his parents and afraid that he would spot the resemblance between himself and an order member, Bellatrix grabbed him and turned to run.

They had ended up in the attic, Bellatrix didn't know how but they had lost the order members.

That attic was quite big; with a floor to ceiling window that over looked the back yard, which Harry was currently looking through.

"Get away from the window, Harry" Bellatrix spat forcefully, afraid that an order member would see and come up to the attack, she didn't think she had the strength for another duel.

"Come see" Harry said mesmerised by the sight in front of him.

With a frown, Bellatrix walked over to the window, only to take a step back, out of shock.

The back yard looked like a war zone, order members and death eaters were fighting to the death, with Voldemort and Dumbledore going at it in the middle.

It was obvious that their side was losing, there were far more order members then death eaters and Dumbledore obviously had the upper hand.

Ten minutes later and it looked like the death eaters were nearly finished when Voldermort disappeared in flames, shocking the fighters down below.

"Get away from there" said a raspy cold voice, making Harry and Bellatrix jump.

"My lord" Bellatrix said kneeling in front of Voldemort, with Harry doing the same thing.

"You got him" said Voldemort glaring down at Harry, "good"

"Thank you, my lord" Bellatrix said giddy with relief, she had done the right thing getting Harry.

"My lord, if I may be so bold as to wonder, how the order members discovered our whereabouts?" Bellatrix asked

Voldemorts slitted eyes glared down at her, and Bellatrix had though she had crossed the line.

"Karkaroff" Voldemort finally answered, in a way the promised a lot of pain to the traitor

"Igor Karkaroff?" asked Harry, as shocked as Bellatrix, Karkaroff was one of the most vocal death eaters Harry had ever had the displeasuring of meeting, the idea that he would turn rogue seemed ludicrous.

A Bang on the door brought Harry out of his musings

"Order members!" Bellatrix hissed, apparently recognising the voices on the other side of the door. "We must go my Lord"

Suddenly Voldemort walked towards the window. Grabbing Harry, Bellatrix moved out of his way. Voldemort held his arm out in front of the window, palm flat and Bellatrix watched as the window shattered into hundreds of little pieces, the night air came rushing, causing Bellatrix to shudder.

"Come" Voldemort said in a raspy cold voice, as they took the first step towards him, a voice from the other side of the door called out

"Don't go with them Harry!" the voice yelled full of desperation; it wasn't a voice Bellatrix recognised, so it couldn't have been James and Lily Potter or that insufferable cousin of hers Sirius Black.

Seeing that Harry had stopped walking, Bellatrix tugged on his arm, dragging him along, it would not do for Voldemort to see Harry's indecision.

"Think of your Parents, Harry!" the voice practically screamed

Harry froze and tugged his arm away from Bellatrix's grasp.

"They've been looking for you all this time, four years Harry, don't you want to see them-"

"Come boy, now" Said Voldemort furious that Harry had stopped walking, he was sure his hold on the boy was stronger

"You said I didn't have any parents!" Harry yelled angry that people were ordering him about; he normally always got to do what ever he wanted.

If they were in any other place Voldemort would have told Harry the truth, how his stupid parents had failed him, how their stupid love had in the end meant nothing, he would have gladly let Harrys anger turn into hatred, but he couldn't now, there were order members on the other side of that door,there was every chance in the world that they could get him back, and telling him the truth now would just cause unnecessary trouble.

Voldemort held out his wand, pointing it at Bellatrix, he had never once hit Harry with a hex or a curse, there was no point, thought Voldemort, if he just physically hurt the boy, Harry would surely be able to tolerate the pain as the years went on and he would surely harbour resentment towards Voldemort, which was the opposite of what Voldemort wanted.

He wanted Harry as his own personnel weapon; the world's only hope in defeating him, working for him, the thought made Voldemort laugh

"Crucio" He said, Bellatrix's screams filled the room and Voldemort saw Harry flinch, it was the perfect method of control, any time Harry was disobedient, Voldemort would punish someone in front of him until Harry did as he was told, the day that didn't work would be the day Harry stopped caring about other people, success.

"STOP, STOP" Harry yelled, sinking down next to Bellatrix, "Bella, Bella are you okay?" he asked as soon as Voldemort had stopped.

"Come boy" Voldemort said

"NO" Harry yelled

Voldemort was shocked, although he didn't show it, it was rare for Harry to disobey him twice, staring down at the boy, it was obvious he wasn't scared just angry.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Bellatrix, "_Crucio_" Voldemort said, just as it was about to hit her, Harry jumped in front of her, his screams filled the room.

Voldemort stopped the unforgivable curse, stalked over to Harry and grabbed him by his collar lifting him up.

"If you wanted to feel the pain of an unforgivable curse, all you had to do was ask" Voldemort hissed, the tip of his wand touching Harrys temple.

"Are you scared Harry?" Voldemort asked menacingly, a cruel smile appearing on his face

"Not of you!" Harry spat, struggling with Voldemorts grasp his legs kicking out.

"My Lord" Bellatrix rasped, standing up, scared for the little boy that had just helped her, "he did not mean it, he is just confused, and he hit his head earlier that must be affecting him" Bellatrix lied.

Voldemort stared down at Harry, before throwing him across the room

"Next time I won't be so merciful" Voldermort hissed, as Harry hit the floor with a thud.

As Voldemort turned towards the window, laughter stopped him; he slowly turned around to the source of it.

Harry laid on his back gazing at the ceiling, laughing.

"Have you gone mad?" Bellatrix yelled at the four year old.

"Merciful" Harry snorted, tilting his head so he could look Voldemort straight in the eyes. "You're not merciful, you're a monster" Harry spat before laughter consumed him.

Voldemort started to stalk towards the laughing boy, knowing what Voldemort would most likely do Bellatrix stepped in between them.

"My lord its obvious the child has gone mad" Bellatrix said hastily "it must be all your experiments, they must have become too much for him, snapped his poor mind"

"Then there is no need for him, anymore" Voldemort hissed pointing his wand at Harry, who had stopped laughing and stood rigid against the wall, now frightened.

Bellatrix stood in front of the wand, not knowing what in Merlin's name she was doing.

"Move, Bellatrix now!"Voldemort commanded.

He should have done this year's ago, when he first had the chance.

"NO" Bellatrix said hands out, trying to cover Harry as much as possible.

Heart rapidly pounding against her chest, Bellatrix wanted nothing more then to move and stand by Voldemorts side. The only thing that stopped her was the thought of the four year old behind her. She couldn't let Harry die, she had to do everything she could to help him.

"Move" Voldemort hissed, "I will forgive this indiscretion"

"NO" Bellatrix repeated

"Are you willing to die for this child?" Voldemort asked incredulous

Bellatrix took a deep breath; she had mindlessly killed hundreds of people over the years, never understanding their predicament, until now.

Would she willingly face death?

For the four year old behind her, yes she would.

"YES" Bellatrix said

"_Avada Kedavra_" Voldemort said, a jet of green light hit Bellatrix square in the chest.

Harry watched as Bellatrix fell to the floor. Dead.

Voldemort kneeled over the body, grabbing Bellatrix's wand, Harry slowly walked along the wall, until he reached the shattered window, with nowhere to go he turned around only to come face to face with Voldemort.

"Scared, now are you, boy?" Voldemort chuckled, his wand aimed at Harry

"No" Harry lied, taking a step back, one more step and he would fall out the window.

"Such a waste" Voldemort murmured, before looking Harry squarely in the eyes, "goodbye, Harry, do say hello to Bellatrix for me" Voldemort took a step closer and hissed "_Avada Kedavra_".

A jet of green light came towards Harry.

**BOOM**

HARRY~POTTER~

"_Expelliarmus"_ James roared, Dolohov dodged, throwing back a hex. James jumped to the side.

He was furious, he had come so close in getting Harry back only to lose him in the crowd fighting in the yard, and now he was going toe to toe with Dolohov, well if he couldn't have Bellatrix, he could at least take his anger out on a death eater.

James worriedly looked up at the mansion, the top window was completely shattered leaving a hole in the wall, he had seen Voldemort appear there a few times, so Harry had to be up there as well, he knew some order members were up there but he was currently dueling the Lestrange brothers, he had hexed the hell out of Dolohov.

'Avada Kedavra', everyone seemed to freeze, heads snapping up to the attic window, had he heard right, who had just died, an order member or a death eater.

James had his wand pointed at Rodolphus Lestrange, and Rodolphus had his pointed at James but neither were dueling, both were staring up at the attic, along with everyone else.

Suddenly a young boy appeared at the window, with his back to it, James felt his heart clench. It was Harry it had to be, but he was to close to the edge, he wanted to yell out, tell the boy to move away from the edge, but before he could do any of that, he heard Voldemorts voice, crystal clear.

"_Avada Kedavra_"

James could see the green light hit Harry

**BOOM**

The attic blew up, propelling Harry out of the window, and towards the ground at an alarming speed.

Before Harry's small body could hit the ground, someone enchanted his body to slow down; James looked around to see Dumbledore, with his wand pointed at Harry.

Dumbledore was the first to get to Harry, looking for a pulse

James dreaded to hear what was next; he had seen the killing curse hit Harry, as had at least half the people there.

"He's alive" Dumbledore said carefully picking up the small boy and handing him to James

It was the first time James had held his son in over four years. He couldn't help but marble at the small boy

"Take him to St Mungo's" Dumbledore commanded, pulling James out of his musings. "Now" Dumbledore added.

James apparated and appeared outside St Mungo's, Lily, Sirius and Remus appeared behind him.

**2 DAYS LATER**

"Is he going to come and stay with us?" asked Robert

"yes, he is Bobby" James replied, it had been two days since they had taken Harry to St Mungo's and he had been in intensive care since then, no one knew if he would live or die, until today. Harry was out of the danger zone for now, but he was still in a coma. Lily had opted to stay with him, whilst James went and explained every thing to their other children.

With Robert (who everyone referred to as Bobby) and Thomas on his lap, James had begun to explain everything, trying to make it as easy as possible for a seven and three year old to understand. They had always known they had another brother, just not if he was ever coming back.

"When is Havvy coming home?" Asked Thomas

"His names is Harry, not Havvy" Bobby laughed, "silly Thomas"

"Thomas silly, Thomas silly" Thomas giggled pointing to himself

"As soon as he gets better, and the doctor says he can come home" James said

"He can share my room" Bobby said

"And me" Thomas said, happy to help. James laughed

"There is no need for anyone to share; Harry will have his own room" James said, they had enough rooms in their house, for everyone to have their own. He just hoped Harry would wake up soon; he still hadn't gotten over the shock of having him back

James couldn't believe his luck, they had Harry back and Voldemort was finally gone, the entire wizarding world was celebrating, all thanks to the son he had missed for the past four years.

In room 331, at St Mungo's hospital, emerald green eyes stared up at the ceiling; Harry Potter had just woken up.

That's the end of the first chapter; I'd really appreciate a review. Thank you

To clear some things up.

This is set in the first week of July, so only three weeks until Harry turns five.

Harry does have the same protection from Voldemort because Bellatrix willingly sacrificed herself for him. So Voldemort is back to whatever on earth he was before his re-birth.

Harry has two brothers

Robert Edward Potter-(who everyone refers to as Bobby)-he is 7 years old

Thomas Jonny Potter-(who was born after Harry was kidnapped)-he is 3 years old

The next story to be updated will be: The Queen


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's the next chapter **

**I couldn't believe how nice the reviews where for the first chapter, so thank you so much for that, and I hope you enjoy**

Emerald green eyes scanned the small hospital room.

Harry tried to move but everything hurt, he was lying on a bed in a white room with magical instruments seemingly randomly placed.

Fear crept into his heart. 'Where was he, what had happened, where was lord Voldemort', where some of the thoughts running through his head.

Harry slowly sat up and leaned back on the pillows, he wanted to scream out in pain, even the tiniest movement felt like he was being cursed a thousand times.

Scanning the room, Harry's eyes fell on a woman, fast asleep, sitting on a chair, her head resting on the bed, the top of her head touching Harry's arm.

Harry instinctively yanked his arm away, and then groaned in pain. He hated people touching him. Even if it was only a little bit, he couldn't stand it.

He was too loud and the red haired women started to stir, her eyes fluttering open, she sleepily looked up at him, and then tensed.

She suddenly jumped out of her chair, startling Harry. "Your awake" she said shocked, putting a bit of her hair behind her ears. She ran to the door, and then as an afterthought, looked back at him, "I'm just going to get the healer" she said, "I'll be right back"

It hadn't even been ten seconds when the women walked back in with a healer behind her.

"Nice to see your awake, Mr. Potter" said the healer picking up a clipboard from the end of his bed. He seemed young to Harry, late twenties or early thirties, with blond hair and a reassuring smile.

"You seem to be healing up nicely, how do you feel?" asked the healer, his eyes on the clipboard. Harry remained silent, 'what in Merlin's name was going on'.

"What's the matter Harry, cat got your tongue?" asked the healer, laughing at his own joke.

Harry scowled at the man, and gave him his best icy glare; he could make death eaters run with just a look.

It obviously worked because the man froze up and averted his gaze from Harry's eyes, quickly consulting the clipboard; he touched some of the objects around the room and then ran out.

The women wouldn't stop staring at Harry and it unnerved him.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked, Harry wanted to roll his eyes, of course he wasn't alright, he settled on not talking. "You poor thing, I can't imagine what you've been through, you must be completely terrified right now. James will be here any minute now and then we can explain everything to you together" said the women, giving him a reassuring smile as she sat back down, her green eyes never leaving his.

'She had his eyes', Harry thought, he had never met anyone who had the exact same shade of green

The women kept talking, but he drowned her out, he was in too much pain to be able to concentrate, he was sure that if he wasn't so use to pain, he would have surely cried out.

A few minutes later, a man walked into the room, obviously excited, his eyes darting straight to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, the man was practically a replica of himself, right down to the glasses, and the only difference was that the man was older.

The man sat down next to the women, and grabbed hold of her hand, smiling down at her. The women heaved a sigh, still staring at Harry, she hadn't once looked away from him, it was unnerving, to Harry.

"Harry" the women said, "my name is Lily and this is my husband James...James Potter"

Harry felt his brow crease, there last name couldn't be Potter, it was his.

"And you...are our son, where your parents Harry" lily said in rush, nervously trying to get the words out. She wasn't normally nervous but how did one go about telling someone they were your kid.

Harry froze, his body tensing, "you're lying" he said, then winced, it even hurt to breath let alone talk

James and lily looked shocked.

"No we're not, Harry" James said in a determined voice, "you are our son... it's a long and complicated story, Harry" he heaved, running his hand through his hair

"You we're taken from us" Lily said determined to convince Harry "when you we're only six months old, we've been looking for you ever since, Harry" she said reaching out to touch Harry's arm, but Harry moved away from her touch.

"I don't have any parents" Harry answered in a cold voice, and before another word could be said, he lay back down on the bed and said "I'm tired, I'd like to sleep now"

"Of course" said James, "you must be exhausted...I'll just go talk to the doctor"

~A~C~

Lily walked into St Mungo's feeling better then ever, it was three in the morning and the reception area was as normal, completely packed, witches and wizards seemed to be more in need of a hospital at night time then in the day.

It had been two days since Harry had woken up, and Lily had only left his side a few hours ago, when he had gotten the all clear. Harry would be able to come home later in the day.

It had taken awhile to convince Harry that they were truly his parents but he had slowly come round to the idea

"Mrs. Potter" yelled the head healer of Harry's case

Trying to catch up to Lily before she entered Harry's room

"Healer Gladys" Lily said in acknowledgment and waited for the women to catch up.

Healer Gladys was a no nonsense type of lady, with her light brown hair always in a tight bun and her square rimmed glasses, always hanging off her nose. She specialised in child cases and was the best of the best, in her profession.

"Can we talk in my office?" asked the Healer

"Of course" Lily said, following the women down the corridor and towards her office.

As she took a seat, Lily's good mood started to dampen, worried about what Healer Gladys would say.

"Is there something wrong with Harry?" Lily blurted out

"No, no" the Healer reassured her quickly, "there's nothing physically wrong with Harry, that can't be fixed"

"Physically?" Lily asked, picking up on the word

"Yes...physically" the Healer said, taking off her square rimmed glasses and staring down at Lily, "physically, Harry is as fit as a fiddle...emotionally, however we're not so sure"

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Lily asked alarmed

"Harry has been through quite a traumatic experience" said Gladys, "and he might need some help adjusting to his past and what his future is going to be like!" she said as sensitively as possible.

Lily realised what Gladys's was trying to say, " by help...you mean therapy" Lily said, feeling like she had the breath knocked out of her, she was uncomfortable with the idea of therapy.

"Yes" answered Gladys's "we have some amazing child therapists here, who are more then qualified to take on Harry's case"

"Isn't therapy, a little too drastic?" asked Lily nervous

"Mrs. Potter, I've seen countless children, like Harry who have never gotten the help they need because of their parents misguided ideas about therapy, I would never have suggested it, if I didn't believe Harry could benefit from" said Gladys's, then seeing the indecision on Lily's face, brought out a packet from her bottom drawer and then passed it to Lily.

"Everything you need to know about therapy is in there, including a full description about the available child therapists, we have. Read the pamphlet, discuss this with your husband, and then if you decided to go ahead with it, get in contact with us and we'll take it from there" said Healer Gladys, putting an end to the conversation

~A~C~

"How are you feeling, champ?" James asked, packing up all the potions the healers had given him.

Harry remained silent, dressed in the blue jeans, a black shirt and a red jacket, James and Lily had brought for him, earlier in the week. It had been difficult getting him into the clothes, since he didn't like to be touched, Harry had tried to put in on himself, but was in too much pain, so James had changed him, trying not to touch him.

The marks James had seen on Harry's body had surprised him, there weren't any obvious marks, they were small and there were only a few, at first he had thought they were dragon pox spots that had remained on his body, but as he looked closer, he realised they were duel marks, and he was sure every single one of them had to have caused excruciating pain

"I finished with the paperwork" Lily said entering the room, "time to leave" she smiled at Harry and James.

James walked to Harry's bedside, "Harry, you can't walk in your condition, so I have no choice but to pick you up"

Harry remained silent, James lifted up Harry, whose body tensed.

Lily grabbed the bag filled with potions, and opened the door for James, they exited St Mungo's and walked down the short path to the car park, James always rambled when he was nervous and this occasion was no different

"...and we have a park, fairly close to the house" James continued, they had tried to tell Harry everything about their lives, his siblings, his new home and their friends, in the past two days.

James could see lily trying to hide her smile, as she walked along side them, he was glad someone found this funny.

As they reached the car, James realised that Harry's body was still tense; he put the little boy on his feet as he opened the car door and Lily put everything in the trunk.

He placed Harry in the car seat, and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"this is a booster seat" James rambled, "and this is a car" James said, running his hand through his hair, indicating the car, unsure of what Harry knew about cars he continued, "it a big muggle object, that moves"

Lily gently swatted his arm

"It's the truth" he moaned, buckling Harry in.

As he drove, James pointed out everything he could see

"That's the school, Bobby goes to and next to that, is the pre-school that Thomas attends "James said as they where closer to their home,

"Don't you home school them?" Harry asked

Lily and James looked at each other, surprised. It was the first time Harry had willingly talked.

"Well" Lily answered; "although most witches and wizards home school their children, we decided to send them to a muggle school" she smiled

"Why?" Harry asked, genuinely confused, muggles were inferior to wizards; there wasn't anything useful they could teach.

"For a number of reasons" answered Lily, "theirs a lot we could learn from muggles"

Harry chose to keep his mouth shut; he still couldn't believe his parents were muggle lovers.

As Harry looked out of the window, he realised the houses where getting bigger the further they went.

It was seven in the evening when James finally parked in front of a house, it was on the edge of the street and Harry could clearly see it.

It was big, but not too big, it looked like a Victorian house to Harry, with a big garden in front of it, and there was a small pond at the edge of the garden and an apple tree. There was a porch swing attached to one side of the porch and a small table and a few chairs on the other.

James unbuckled Harry and hoisted him out of the seat, holding him close, James walked down the path, up the steps and through the front door.

They entered a large entrance hall, James dumped his keys on a table next to the door, and walked further into the house, there were doors on either side of the hall and stairs further down to Harry's right.

"That" said Lily pointing to the door in front of the stairs is the dining room. They entered the room, there was a large table in the middle of the room with chairs around it, and there was a glass cabinet at the end with numerous knick knacks, like pictures and pocket watches.

"On the other side of that door is the play room" James said pointing to the other door in the room. They spent roughly ten minutes showing Harry all the rooms on the first floor

Harry yawned, rubbing his eyes

"We should leave the tour till tomorrow" Lily said, as they climbed the stairs

"Yeah" agreed James

"How about I put him to bed and you go pick up the boys from Sirius and Annette" Lily said

"Alright" James said handing her Harry, he walked into the living and grabbed some floo powder them walked into the fireplace, yelling out Sirius's address.

He walked out into a dimly lit living room

"James?" Sirius asked walking into the living room, "didn't expect to see you here so early" he smirked, slapping his friend on the back

"Sorry? Traffic took longer then expected" he answered sheepishly

"So, how's my little godson doing?" Sirius asked, as he led James to the kitchen

"Hey Neti" James said smiling as she handed him a coffee mug, "hope the boys weren't too much trouble"

"Alec and Bobby together always equals trouble" Annette chuckled, Annette Black, formerly known as Annette Court, was Sirius' wife and a muggle. Annette had shiny blonde hair past her shoulders, and shimmering blue eyes, she was a secondary school teacher.

"You know those two are going to destroy Hogwarts" Sirius laughed

"no son of mine, will be destroying anything" Annette gently scolded, Sirius smirked at James, Alec Black was the same age as Bobby, and Sirius would make sure that the next generation of Black and Potter back at Hogwarts would drive McGonagall and Dumbledore crazy.

James put his empty mug in the sink

"Bobby's asleep in Alec's room and Thomas is in the nursery" Annette said

"I'll help you get them" Sirius said following James up the stairs, James crept into the nursery and picked up the sleeping three year old, Sirius and Annette had never had the heart to change Alec's nursery once he had gotten to old for it.

James followed Sirius into Alec's room; Sirius had magically moved a bed from one of the other rooms into Alec's for Bobby to sleep in. Sirius picked up Bobby and followed James to the living room.

James took Thomas home first via the floo network, then came back for Bobby

"Thanks for watching them" James said again

"no, problem, Merlin knows you've watched Alec more times then I've taken care of the boys" Sirius smirked.

James couldn't help but laugh, because it was true, as a quidditch player, James had more free time during the week then any one else, (except maybe Remus) and he somehow always ended up babysitting, someone's kid.

James hopped out of the fireplace and quietly placed Bobby in his bed, a slow smile spread over James' face; it was the first time ever, that he would have all three sons under one roof.

James was giddy with excitement when he entered his bedroom, his mood however dampened when he spotted what Lily was doing.

"Are you still reading that thing" He said changing his clothes and hopping into bed next to her. Lily was reading the pamphlet, healer Gladys had given her on child therapy.

James didn't like the idea of therapy, therapy was for kids who heard voices in their heads that told them to hex and curse people. Harry was a child that had been dealt a difficult hand in life, but they could help him, he was sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this took a while to update, but the good new is I'll be focusing more on this story from now on, updates will at least be once a week!**

**~A~C**

James walked into the kitchen with Robert and Thomas and froze at the sight in front of him, Harry was sitting on the counter, crossed legged with a bar of soap in his mouth

Lily suddenly jumped up from behind the counter with numerous pots and pans

"What are you doing?" Robert asked shocked, wearing his blue school uniform, he had Lily's red hair and James hazel eyes

"Hiding the pots and pans" Lily said as if it was a normal thing to say

"Why?" James asked, putting Thomas in his play pen

Harry tried to explain, but with the bar of soap in his mouth, no one could understand

"Because I would love to see Petunia cook without pots and pans" Lily smiled wildly

"Why does he have soap in his mouth?" Robert asked eyes wide, staring at Harry, no matter how strange his family, this wasn't normal behaviour

"Because he said a bad word" Lily said, as James took the bar of soap out of Harry's mouth and then helped rinse his mouth out, "and I warned him that if he didn't stop saying bad words that I would wash his mouth out" Lily said, looking through the cupboards for more pots and pans

It had only been two weeks since Harry left St Mungo's but in the short time, he had used every bad word in existence and Lily and James were having a hard time getting him to stop swearing.

"She's gone crazy!" Harry said staring at Lily, shaking his head.

"Aunt Petunia isn't coming is she?" whined Robert, "She's such a bitch!"

Lily and James gasped and looked at their eldest like he had gone mad; Lily grabbed the bar of soap that had been in Harry's mouth, from James

"What did you say?" she asked threateningly

"Harry says it" Robert countered

"And that is why, Harry has just had his mouth washed out, would you care to join him in his punishment" she asked arching her eyebrows, one hand on her hip

Robert quickly shook his head

"Buddy why don't you and Harry go play a game" James said, lifting Harry up off the counter, both boys ran out of the room

"What's wrong?" James asked amused as Lily resumed looking for pots and pans to hide

"You want to know what's wrong...I'll tell you what's wrong...my lunatic of a sister, that's what's wrong" Lily said, threateningly waving around a pot

"What did Petunia do now?" James asked, moving out of range of the pot in Lily's hand

"it's not what Petunia did, it's what she's going to do, her and my mother have both invited themselves to dinner this weekend and their both planning to cook" Lily spat

James paled

"My mother and Petunia, in the same room, with deadly cutlery, a very, very bad idea" Lily said through gritted teeth

"And you think hiding the pots and pans will stop the dinner disaster?" James asked surprised, suppressing a laugh

"You're not helping" Lily said, trying to hide her own amusement

"Honey, your mother and Petunia are crazy, but I highly doubt they'll resort to killing each other" he said removing the pot out of Lily's hand, "we can count on one thing though" he said

"What?" asked Lily dejected

"You're mother and Petunia in the same room" James said shaking his head, "it's bound to be entertaining", he joked, causing Lily to laugh

**~A~C**

"Why do you draw clothes?" Harry asked the next day, Robert was at school, Thomas at playgroup and James had quidditch practise with the Applebly Arrows

"Their designs" Lily said smiling down at Harry

"You design clothes?" Harry asked confused

"Yes" Lily laughed

"Are you any good?" Harry asked

"You tell me" Lily asked moving the drawing, so that Harry could get a better view

She was in fact very good, she owned her own clothing company Roses and Diamonds-'RAD for short' with hundreds of boutiques across the globe, her designs cost up to thousands of galleons and she was officially the most expensive designer to ever come out of the wizarding world, she was renowned across the globe, one of her dress robes cost about as much as the average wizarding person made in a year

"There alright" Harry said shrugging his shoulders, and Lily couldn't help but laugh, then seeing the time she said, "come on get your shoes on, we have to go see Mr Schlippe"

"The mans a twat" Harry said, running off to get his shoes

"Don't call people names, Harry, its rude" Lily said as she helped him put on his shoes

F. Roy Dean Schlippe was one of the best wizarding child therapists around; sadly Harry was proving too difficult for him.

After a terrible first week with Harry, James had whole heartedly agreed to get a therapist and although Harry complained about the man, his behaviour had changed a little

They got out of the car and entered the small building, past the reception desk and walked up the steps, their where other children in the building, mostly older then Harry but their where a few younger

"Ah, Harry" beamed Mr Schlippe, smiling down at the boy

"You're leaving me, with him?" Harry asked incredulous, jerking his thumb back to point at Mr Schlippe

"Behave" scolded Lily; Harry was of course unaware that Lily was in the next room, observing the sessions through a one way mirror; Harry silently entered the room and sat down on one of the chairs

The room was fairly large, with comfy chairs placed around the room with a coffee table placed in the middle, numerous toys were on top of the table and their were at least three boxes around the room that were filled with toys

"So, Harry" beamed Mr Schlippe, "do you want to play with the toys?" he asked,

"How about we just sit in silence" Harry smirked, playing with the zipper of his yellow hoodie

"What would be the fun in that?" asked Mr Schlippe, sitting on the ground, he picked up a few dolls and started playing with them

Harry scowled at him and sat rigidly in his seat, he had never played with dolls and he certainly wasn't about to start now, realising that Harry wasn't going to join in Mr Schlippe stood up and sat in his seat, deciding to try a different tactic he asked, "so how's your week been, Harry?"

Harry thought about his week, "difficult" he replied

"And what's so difficult about it?" asked Mr Schlippe, excited that he seemed to be getting somewhere

"Not only do I have to have dinner with a bunch of disgusting muggles tomorrow but I'm forced to talk to an imbecile named Schlippe at least once a week" Harry smiled, looking as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth

At first glance Harry looked innocent but it was his eyes that told a different story, his emerald green eyes looked cold and dark, expressing no emotion, but if you looked close enough, you could see the hint of something, it looked like there was something brewing just underneath the surface, something evil and that thought alone scared the living nightmare out of Mr Schlippe but he would preserve until he cracked the hard surface and then he was sure that all hell would break lose

**~A~C**

Petunia Dursley looked herself over in the mirror, she had to look perfect, for this dinner and so had her family.

Or else she would have to go through dinner, listening to her mother comment on everything wrong with her appearance, whilst she heaped a ton of praise on Lily

Her mother was the type of women that believed women should be independent, she was the type that prided herself on hard work, and to the elderly Mrs Evans, her eldest daughter was a failure in life, whilst Lily, who had not only married into a wealthy family, but had created her own wealth, and a name for herself in _that_ world, was the apple of her eye and then when Harry had gone missing, Petunia was all but forgotten

Her mother focused all her attention on Lily's family, and Lily's precious little boys, and now with Harry back, the women had wanted to meet him at once but it was only Lily's insistence that it was too much, too soon for the little boy, that kept her away, Petunia knew that if she had said such a thing, it would have fallen on deaf ears.

Now Petunia was determined to make a good impression and it didn't hurt that Vernon had just gotten a promotion, she had offered to cook, because that was Lily's weak point and everyone knew it, but instead of it being pointed out over and over again, like Petunia's faults, Lily's lack of cooking skills was just played off as something funny.

But then her mother had to butt in and insist to 'help', more like criticise with the cooking, but Petunia would not let anything get her down, Dudley had just been accepted to the local primary school, although the Potter boys , would all attend private school, Vernon made enough money for them both, although, nowhere near as much as James and Lily's salaries and all they did was draw clothes and fly on a broom, but she could cook, far better then Lily and her family was certainly more normal and today she would prove that she was just as good as Lily to her mother.

"Do you know what you and my father will talk about?" Petunia asked Vernon nervously, as she put on Dudley's tie for him, the last time the entire family had gathered, her dear father had spent most of his time talking to James

"I'll offer him a cigar, and then I'll inform him of my promotion" Vernon said proudly, sticking his chest out

"Good" Petunia said, glad that he remembered, her dear father had always treated her as Lily's equal

The Dursleys shuffled into their car in their Sunday best

"Now remember, Dudley, you have to be on your best behaviour for grandma and grandpa" Petunia said as she nervously looked out the window, it was only three in the afternoon, but the weather was nice and dry

As the houses got bigger, Petunia's nerves increased with them

Finally she spotted the large house, although to her it looked more like a manor, it was on the edge of the street, it was a classical Victorian house, the one's that came with a chimney and a large front garden, which currently had two bikes nestled under the big apple tree.

The Dursley's got out of the car and walked up the front steps and onto the porch and knocked on the door.

Lily opened the door, dressed in smart black trousers and a white tunic with a red belt, it was the perfect mix of fancy but informal, Petunia thought bitterly

"Petunia" she smiled and Petunia moved forward to embrace her, even if they barely talked and only sent each other the odd Christmas card and present, they still acted civil towards each other

"and don't you look smart Dudley" Lily beamed," nice to see you again, Vernon" she added, as she moved aside to give them space to enter, her family had never approved of Vernon but it was obvious that he loved her and that was enough to get everybody to behave with each other

The entry hall was exactly as Petunia remembered it, spotless and expensive.

A little boy suddenly entered the hallway, with raven black hair and emerald green eyes, and with a jolt, Petunia realised that it had to be Harry.

He wore dark blue jeans with a green t-shirt with silver dog tags around his neck; Petunia noticed a lightning shaped scar on his head.

"Harry" Lily beamed, as she put her hands on the boys shoulders, "I would like you to meet my sister Petunia, her husband Vernon and your cousin Dudley"

"Nice to meet you" Harry smiled, although nice wasn't the word he wanted to use, but he had to be on his best behaviour or else he was going to be in big trouble

Petunia immediately recognised the fake smile, it was the one she gave to nosy neighbours who were digging around for information, '_trust me'_ she thought, _'nobody wants to be here'_

The Dursleys simply nodded and Harry gave Lily a look that screamed 'I have to be nice to these people'

Lily's glare was the answer he received

"Harry" said Petunia, "why don't you take Dudley and Vernon into the sitting room, whilst your mother and I start dinner" she was eager to start before her mother arrived, Harry simply turned around and walked into a room on the left, with Vernon and Dudley on his heels.

Petunia and Lily walked into the large kitchen and started to discuss what to cook, a minute or two after they entered the kitchen the doorbell rang and Petunia felt her heart sink, her mother was here.

This time James answered the door and Petunia could hear her mother's voice radiate throughout the house, as Lily and Petunia made their way to greet her

"Lily, darling" said their mother, Emma Evans had dark hair like her eldest daughter and was also as thin, bit whereas Petunia looked like she couldn't swat a fly, Emma Evans oozed power

"Petunia" she smiled as she hugged her eldest, "now where's Harry" she asked excitedly

"It's good to see you Petunia" said her father as they followed Lily and her mother to the large living room, Thomas sat in his play pen, whilst Dudley sat next to Vernon looking highly uncomfortable and Robert and Harry were sprawled out on the floor playing with magical cards

Petunia turned around and walked towards the kitchen, she didn't want to see her mother dote on Lily's children, but even from the kitchen, Petunia could hear that her mother was giving all the boys including Dudley sweets, although Dudley did get told off because he wanted Harry's sweet.

Two hours later and all Petunia wanted to was run from the house screaming

As she and her mother cooked, Lily brought out all the ingredients and did the salad but to Petunia that didn't count as cooking, her mother asked Lily a million different questions, and ignored Petunia

"I'm starting a men's range soon" Lily said

Her mother beamed at her, "that's a wonderful idea, Lily, expanding is always the way to go, and you have four men to try the clothes on" her mother smiled

Lily suddenly seemed to realise that Petunia was in the room and directed a question at her elder sister

"How are Vernon and Dudley doing?" she asked

For the first time in her life, Petunia could have kissed her sister; it was exactly the type of question she was waiting for

"Fantastic!" she smiled, at the surprised looks she received, she continued with a smug smile, "Vernon's has been promoted" she said gleefully, "and Dudley will be starting school in September" she said hands on hips

"That's great" Lily beamed

"Yes, yes" said her mother, "fantastic news...now Lily that reminds me, will Harry be starting school"

Petunia felt a surge of anger and for the first time in her life, she wanted to slap her mother


	4. Chapter 4

**-A-C**

"School?" said Lily, "we haven't really thought about it" she answered and quickly added "so Petunia what school is Dudley going to"

Lily had spent most of the evening talking to her mother and it wasn't until Petunia had beamed at her that she realised they had been ignoring her the whole time, and she felt pretty awful about it

"Oh, it's this great local school practically around the corner" she beamed, happy to have everyone's attention on her

"And Vernon got a promotion?" Lily asked trying to recall what her sister had said

"Yes it's less hours and more pay" she said as she spent the next hour rambling on about her life

**-A-C**

Petunia Dursley finished laying out the table in the extremely large dining room, honestly why did you need a place so big to just eat, as she turned to leave, she saw someone that made her jump back in fright

Harry was leaning against the door, arms folded across his chest with a cold smirk plastered on his innocent face, it sent a shiver up Petunia's spine, although no one else seemed to be able to see it, Harry wasn't a cute little four year old, there was something dark about him, a malicious glint in his eyes that freaked her out.

Petunia wasn't a fan of any wizarding children, even if he was her long lost nephew, she had never liked Robert or Edward, they were abnormal just like their parents but in her opinion Harry was the true freak of the family, the one that had been raised around evil for nearly all of his life. She was sure that he would turn out exactly like that evil wizard everyone had been fighting

She stared into his emerald green eyes, so similar, yet so different from Lily's

Petunia buried down her fear and gave a shaky smile; no one was going to intimidate her

"Did you need anything Harry?" she asked in a clipped tone

"Not from a muggle" he said disgusted, although Petunia knew what the term muggle meant, Harry made it sound much worse then it actually was, as if the word itself left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You don't want me telling you're mother about your behaviour do you?" she said sounding much braver then she really was, it was his eyes that scared her, those cold gemstones darkened dangerously but Harry just snorted

"She's not my mother" he said coldly as he walked away from her

**~A~C**

Harry wasn't happy, muggles disgusted him and so did blood traitors, for the millionth time he wished he wasn't a Potter but from a noble death eater family, one's that wouldn't bring shame upon the wizarding world with their muggle loving ways

It had been two whole weeks since he had ended up with the muggle lovers, so he had done what he always did, he had adapted, believing that someone would come and get him, Bellatrix was dead but Voldemort, his true father, would come back, he would forgive him, just like Harry had forgiven him for throwing him out of a window, he hadn't meant to, it was his own fault for not taking his hand when he should have, but until then, Harry had expected at least one of his faithful death eaters to come get him, to take him away from his disgusting family

Parents or not, he didn't know them and he certainly didn't like them and he had put up with them for long enough, he couldn't believe what they were making him do, to actually eat with muggles, he would rather eat his own vomit then eat anything those barbarians cooked, those muggles weren't fit enough to lick his boots, let alone sit at the same table as him

This was the last straw, no one was coming for him, he was stuck here, he had tried leaving a couple of times but the wards around the house meant that he couldn't even walk outside without either James or Lily and then when he was with either of the two they would never take there eyes off of him, never giving him an opportunity to escape but he couldn't handle it anymore, he couldn't pretend to be just like them, he wouldn't anymore, he was done being nice

He angrily entered the sitting room, the muggle boy Dudley and Robert seemed to be arguing, Thomas was sitting quietly in his playpen, whilst James, Vernon and Edward Evans where quietly talking.

Ignoring all of them, Harry jumped onto the couch and crossed his arms across his chest; he would not tolerate muggles

"Promotion?" He heard James say, "Congratulations Vernon"

"About time too" Vernon agreed, "that company would fall apart without me, so I marched into the head office and demanded they either promote me or fire me, I of course knew that they would never dare fire me" he said arrogantly

Harry snorted, muggles where ridiculous, his father would have just killed anyone who dared to act like that

"Anything the matter Harry?" asked Mr Evans

Harry scowled at him

"Harry!" James said in a warning tone

"What!" Harry snapped, "I just don't want to talk to the muggle" he said rudely

"Harry James Potter, apologise this instance" James snapped

"No" Harry said defiantly

"Outside, Harry, now" James said getting up, Harry huffed then followed him out

James sat him down on the bottom of the stairs

"Harry, we do not talk to people like that, especially to your elders" James said seriously

"But he's a muggle" Harry said confused, muggles where the scum of the earth

"That doesn't make you any better then him" James said

"Of course it does!" Harry all but yelled, "We're wizards and they're muggles, their like animals, you wouldn't talk kindly to a cow or a goat, would you? You would just use them until you decided to kill them, muggles are no better"

James looked at him shocked, he knew that Harry had been taught to dislike muggles, but he had never imagined how badly he actually thought of them

"Harry" he said after a pause, "Muggles might not be exactly like us, some would say they're better then us" Harry gave him an incredulous look, "whilst others would argue that wizards are better, but either way, where all human, which means that you must give muggles the same amount of respect as you would a wizard"

Harry looked at him aghast as anger flashed in his cold eyes

"My father would never have tolerated muggles" he spat as he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut, leaving a hurt James behind him

**-A-C**

Everyone including Harry was seated around the table, Lily knew something must have happened because everyone apart from her father, Vernon and Thomas looked angry, it was obvious that Robert and Dudley had gotten into a fight but she wondered what was bothering Harry and James

"This looks wonderful" said her father

"It was all thanks to Petunia" Lily said as everyone except Harry started eating, he was glaring at his food as if it had offended him in some way

"Aren't you hungry, Harry" asked Lily, Harry just pushed his plate away from himself

"Not for something made by muggles" he snapped

"Harry!" James said wearily, and she instantly knew that this was not the first time he had dealt with Harry's behaviour, "you either eat the food in front of you or you go to bed hungry" he warned

Harry folded his arms across his chest determined not to eat any of it

"It's really nice" Robert said appreciatively

"Delicious" Dudley said with his mouth full

Harry looked at him disgusted

"Hawy no eat?" asked Thomas from his chair, covered in food

"No" said James, "Harry doesn't want to eat"

"So" said Mr Evans determined to salvage the night, "how's everything going James, whats that teams of yours called, the arrows?" he asked

Lily answered for him, hoping that everyone would stop staring at Harry

"Fantastic, they've just started their pre-season training, and they won the double this season" she said nervously

"Double?" asked Mr Evans

"Like in football, dad, when you win two major trophies"

"Oh" he said understanding

"Must be an easy league" muttered Vernon

"What would a muggle know about quidditch" Harry snapped

"Harry" yelled Lily and James simultaneously

**-A-C**

Harry jumped out of the fireplace in a well furnished room, with James right behind him, it was the first time he had spent the morning with James and not Lily

"Remus, Sirius" James yelled as they walked through the house towards the kitchen

"In here Prongs" said a voice

"Where are we?" Harry asked as they entered the kitchen, sitting at the table where two men, one with long curly black hair and another with short brown hair

"That would be my house Harry" said the one with the brown hair

"Harry" James said proudly as they walked towards the table, "these two idiots are Remus" he said indication the brown haired one "and Sirius" he said indicating the other one

"Why do you have girly Hair?" Harry asked Sirius, causing the other two to laugh at him

"It's a good thing you're my godson Harry, or I might have hexed you" Sirius joked

Harry took a seat next to him and looked at him confused, "godson?" he asked

Sirius puffed his chest out, "yep, Moony got Robby and I got you" he beamed

"Who got Thomas?" Harry asked

"We both did" Remus answered, excited to finally seeing Harry

"Yep" said Sirius, "Tommy, got the lucky end of the stick"

"Hardly lucky" James joked

"Oy" Sirius said mock hurt, as he dug into his breakfast, Harry had nothing to eat the night before because of that awful dinner and he was starving; James got up and filled his plate

"Here you go, Harry" he said with a sad smile as Harry dug into his breakfast

"Slow down" said James, "the foods not going to run away"

"No but with Sirius, you can bet it'll disappear rather quickly" Remus said as Sirius glared at him

"That's just spiteful" he said shovelling more food down his throat, as James and Remus laughed at him

**-A-C**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk as a blue light appeared, blinding his vision

Dumbledore threateningly held his wand in front of him, though the light didn't feel dangerous

As quickly as it had appeared, the light vanished, leaving behind what looked to be a twenty year old man, with short black hair and hazel eyes, with his wand pointed out in front of him

The young man swayed on his feet, his eyes scanning the room, until they landed on Dumbledore, he visibly relaxed

"Professor" he beamed

He looked exhausted and as if he had just come out of a battle

"It's really you? You're alive" he said happily, before he started jumping around the room, yelling "I did it! I actually did it, I can stop it all!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, thoroughly confused; the young man stopped jumping around

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore

"Oh, Professor, don't you recognise me" smiled the young man, Dumbledore turned his head side to side, "It's me, Professor, Tommy...Thomas Potter"


End file.
